Iris's Time Of The Month
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's Iris's Time Of The Month and it's up to Cilan to look after her. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! :) It's me for another oneshot. Again it's WishfulShipping with hints of Pokeshipping :) Hope it's okay. I think it's alright but I'm not 100% with it. I apologize if they are out of character and I'm sorry that it's pretty similar to another of my fics. Either way, I hope you like :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Unova region. Flocks of Tranquill and Archeops flew high in the clear blue sky and groups of Alomomola and Luvdisc swam gracefully in a nearby lake. It was a perfect day for travelling.

Cilan had been up since early in the morning and was now tossing pancakes in his favourite frying pan. Iris, who had been awake long before Cilan, sat groggily on her chair that was placed around the campfire. She sat with her head in her hands while Axew was, for once, out of her hair and curled up on her lap. Pikachu stood staring into the fire, patiently waiting for his best friend, Ash to return from video calling his girlfriend, Misty. The scene was fairly peaceful until an excitable Ash returned from his chat. The teen boy ran over to his friend and sat down opposite her.

'Hey Cilan!' he yelled to his other friend. 'How long 'til we get to Icirrus City and my seventh gym badge?'

Iris jumped at her loud friend.

Cilan looked up from flipping the pancakes and put his hand on his hip.

'Hm, I'm not too sure.' He replied, stroking his chin. 'I reckon we will arrive there by this evening and you can have your battle tomorrow morning, after a good nights sleep.'

Ash's eyes lit up at the prospect of the chance to win another gym badge.

'You hear that Iris?' he nudged her with his foot. 'I'm gonna win my seventh badge this time tomorrow. Awesome, right?'

Iris grunted but didn't look up, let alone reply.

Ash wasn't put off by her moody attitude.

'I wonder what pokemon they'll use. I wonder what type they are. I wonder if it's a guy or girl.' He gabbled excitedly. 'Oh man! I am so psyched!' he jumped in the air.

Cilan smiled fondly at his good friend. Iris, on the other hand, was not so amused.

Slowly, she lifted her head up.

'Will you just shut up, Ash!' she snapped.

The chocolate-orbed boy took a step back before regaining his composure. Once he took in her unusually pale face and dark circles under her eyes, he giggled nervously.

'Man, you look rough!' he told her densely.

Iris stood up with Axew on her shoulder and glared intensely at her travelling partner.

'You insensitive little kid!' she sneered before walking angrily up to him. Iris stamped on his foot hard and gave him a small shove before running off into the forest.

Lying wearily on the floor, his hat perched lopsided on his head was Ash.

'Just what I need; another Misty!' he muttered to himself.

Pikachu sighed and walked over to his trainer.

'_Piikaa pii chuu_.' He waggled his finger.

Ash frowned.

'What do you mean it serves me right? Take that back, buddy.'

Cilan stopped cooking breakfast.

'Pikachu's right Ash.' He told the younger teen. 'You were pretty harsh.'

Ash's face became creased with guilt.

'Sorry.' He muttered sheepishly.

Cilan took off his apron and folded it on the table.

'You take care of breakfast, I'll take care of Iris.' He instructed.

Ash raised his eyebrows dramatically.

'What?! I have to cook? Do you want me to set the whole camp on fire?' he asked desperately.

Cilan rolled his green eyes fondly.

'All you have to do is make sure they don't burn.' He told him before running off. 'I'm sure even you can manage that!' he added before he disappeared.

Ash stood up and brushed himself down before heading to take care of the food.

Meanwhile, in the forest:

Cilan had been searching for his friend for almost twenty minutes and was beginning to get very concerned.

'Come on, Iris. You've got to be around here somewhere!' he muttered over and over again. Suddenly a gentle and feminine voice could be heard. The voice sounded sad. Cilan looked to the left and saw a flash of purple hair. It was Iris. He ran over to her quickly but quietly and hid behind a tree, interested in what she was saying.

'Aw, Ash is right!' she whined to her pokemon friend. 'I look a right sight. No wonder Cilan doesn't want me.' She sniffed sadly.

Cilan looked at his shoes despairingly.

_I want you ever so much, Iris._

'Aw, Axew! I'm so ugly!' she whined as a tear rolled down her dark cheek. 'Why can't I be beautiful like Skyla or Elesa? I look SO bad!'

Cilan felt tears pricking his eyes.

_Oh, Iris. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met._

Suddenly, the girl let out a whimper and clutched her stomach, clearly in agony.

'Iris!' Cilan yelled, running to her side. 'Are you okay?' he asked frantically.

She looked appalled to see her friend here.

'How long have you been standing there?' she asked between whimpers.

Cilan's pale cheeks became tinted with pink.

'That doesn't matter right now. The only thing that is important is you.'

Iris's soil coloured eyes watered.

'Oh, Cilan.' She mumbled, her dark cheeks turning the colour of a strawberry.

The connoisseur sat down on the riverbank, still holding on to her.

'Are you okay?' he asked, eyes wide with concern.

Iris took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

'What's up? You've been so out of character today. Are you sick?'

The dark skinned girl shook her head and swallowed.

'I'm all right. It's just…' she hesitated, wondering how to put it. 'It's just that time of the month and all.' She replied turning pink.

Cilan scratched the back off his neck. He seemed more embarrassed than Iris.

'O-oh. Okay.' He stuttered. 'If you need anything, you can ask me. I can make you this special drink I used to make it for my mum when she was that kind of pain.' He added before smiling.

Iris briefly placed her head on his shoulder.

'T-thanks, Cilan.' She mumbled. 'That's sweet.' Iris added.

Cilan took her hand and squeezed it. There was an awkward silence for a moment. After a minute, Iris decided to break it.

'Um… Cilan?' she asked the connoisseur.

The green haired teen cringed.

'Uh… yes?' he asked.

'How… how long were you standing there? You know, behind the tree.' She asked.

Cilan let you of her hand and scratched the back of his neck once again.

'Um… not that long.' He replied vaguely.

'How long exactly?' she blushed. 'Did you hear what I was saying?'

Cilan looked down and turned bright red.

'Um… no?' he replied, a hint of question in his voice.

Iris sighed.

'Cilan… Tell me the truth.' She demanded.

The connoisseur began playing with his bow nervously.

'Uh I guess I heard a little of what you were saying.'

Iris gulped.

'How much, Cilan?' she asked, attempting to stay calm.

Cilan stopped playing with his bow and moved on to his tufty green hair.

'M-most of it.' He admitted.

'CILAN! WILL YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY?!' she yelled at her friend.

Cilan winced at her loud outburst.

'Alright I heard everything.' He admitted, not looking her in the eye.

Iris sighed.

'At last.' She replied, resting her head on her knees.

Cilan gulped before nervously sidling up to her.

'Um Iris?' he asked. 'I don't agree with what you said.'

The girl looked up at him.

'What do you mean?' she asked, confused.

Cilan licked his lips.

'I uh think that you're beautiful. Much more so than Elesa or Skyla…' he hesitated. 'And you've got the other thing completely wrong too, Iris. Because I want you, ever so much.' He told her, finally looking into her eyes.

Iris turned very red indeed.

'You mean it?' she smiled.

Cilan nodded so hard his tuft waved about.

'A gentleman never lies.' He waggled his finger and her.

Iris grinned mischievously.

'I suppose a gentleman isn't supposed to listen into girls conversations either?' she asked.

Cilan turned as red as a strawberry.

'Well…' he began nervously.

Iris took hold of his hand.

'Forget it. I forgive you.' She reassured him.

Cilan smiled.

'Really?' he asked, his face moving closer to Iris's.

Iris leaned in closer too. So close that their noses were touching.

'Really.' She confirmed before gently pressing her lips to his. They broke apart after only a few seconds.

'Um Iris?' Cilan asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Iris looked up at him.

'Yes, Cilan?' she asked, snuggling into his neck.

Cilan smiled.

'I just wanted to let you know that you're cute when you're mad.'

Iris blushed and took Cilan's chin with her fingers.

'And I'd like to tell you that you're always cute.' She told him before they both leaned in for a second kiss.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was is okay? As I said before I'm not that pleased with it. I might re upload it tomorrow with an alternate ending. I originally wanted Ash to burst in at the second kiss and start pretending to vomit but I thought it was too long as it is. Please tell me if you'd like the ash ending. Thanks for reading and I should see you soon :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


	2. Iris's Time Of The Month New Ending

**Hey :) Same as my last story but with an alternate ending. Some of you wanted Ash bursting in so here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Unova region. Flocks of Tranquil and Archeops flew high in the clear blue sky and groups of Alomomola and Luvdisc swam gracefully in a nearby lake. It was a perfect day for travelling.

Cilan had been up since early in the morning and was now tossing pancakes in his favourite frying pan. Iris, who had been awake long before Cilan, sat groggily on her chair that was placed around the campfire. She sat with her head in her hands while Axew was, for once, out of her hair and curled up on her lap. Pikachu stood staring into the fire, patiently waiting for his best friend, Ash to return from video calling his girlfriend, Misty. The scene was fairly peaceful until an excitable Ash returned from his chat. The teen boy ran over to his friend and sat down opposite her.

'Hey Cilan!' he yelled to his other friend. 'How long 'til we get to Icirrus City and my seventh gym badge?'

Iris jumped at her loud friend.

Cilan looked up from flipping the pancakes and put his hand on his hip.

'Hm, I'm not too sure.' He replied, stroking his chin. 'I reckon we will arrive there by this evening and you can have your battle tomorrow morning, after a good nights sleep.'

Ash's eyes lit up at the prospect of the chance to win another gym badge.

'You hear that Iris?' he nudged her with his foot. 'I'm gonna win my seventh badge this time tomorrow. Awesome, right?'

Iris grunted but didn't look up, let alone reply.

Ash wasn't put off by her moody attitude.

'I wonder what pokemon they'll use. I wonder what type they are. I wonder if it's a guy or girl.' He gabbled excitedly. 'Oh man! I am so psyched!' he jumped in the air.

Cilan smiled fondly at his good friend. Iris, on the other hand, was not so amused.

Slowly, she lifted her head up.

'Will you just shut up, Ash!' she snapped.

The chocolate-orbed boy took a step back before regaining his composure. Once he took in her unusually pale face and dark circles under her eyes, he giggled nervously.

'Man, you look rough!' he told her densely.

Iris stood up with Axew on her shoulder and glared intensely at her travelling partner.

'You insensitive little kid!' she sneered before walking angrily up to him. Iris stamped on his foot hard and gave him a small shove before running off into the forest.

Lying wearily on the floor, his hat perched lopsided on his head was Ash.

'Just what I need; another Misty!' he muttered to himself.

Pikachu sighed and walked over to his trainer.

'_Piikaa pii chuu_.' He waggled his finger.

Ash frowned.

'What do you mean it serves me right? Take that back, buddy.'

Cilan stopped cooking breakfast.

'Pikachu's right Ash.' He told the younger teen. 'You were pretty harsh.'

Ash's face became creased with guilt.

'Sorry.' He muttered sheepishly.

Cilan took off his apron and folded it on the table.

'You take care of breakfast, I'll take care of Iris.' He instructed.

Ash raised his eyebrows dramatically.

'What?! I have to cook? Do you want me to set the whole camp on fire?' he asked desperately.

Cilan rolled his green eyes fondly.

'All you have to do is make sure they don't burn.' He told him before running off. 'I'm sure even you can manage that!' he added before he disappeared.

Ash stood up and brushed himself down before heading to take care of the food.

Meanwhile, in the forest:

Cilan had been searching for his friend for almost twenty minutes and was beginning to get very concerned.

'Come on, Iris. You've got to be around here somewhere!' he muttered over and over again. Suddenly a gentle and feminine voice could be heard. The voice sounded sad. Cilan looked to the left and saw a flash of purple hair. It was Iris. He ran over to her quickly but quietly and hid behind a tree, interested in what she was saying.

'Aw, Ash is right!' she whined to her pokemon friend. 'I look a right sight. No wonder Cilan doesn't want me.' She sniffed sadly.

Cilan looked at his shoes despairingly.

_I want you ever so much, Iris._

'Aw, Axew! I'm so ugly!' she whined as a tear rolled down her dark cheek. 'Why can't I be beautiful like Skyla or Elesa? I look SO bad!'

Cilan felt tears pricking his eyes.

_Oh, Iris. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met._

Suddenly, the girl let out a whimper and clutched her stomach, clearly in agony.

'Iris!' Cilan yelled, running to her side. 'Are you okay?' he asked frantically.

She looked appalled to see her friend here.

'How long have you been standing there?' she asked between whimpers.

Cilan's pale cheeks became tinted with pink.

'That doesn't matter right now. The only thing that is important is you.'

Iris's soil coloured eyes watered.

'Oh, Cilan.' She mumbled, her dark cheeks turning the colour of a strawberry.

The connoisseur sat down on the riverbank, still holding on to her.

'Are you okay?' he asked, eyes wide with concern.

Iris took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

'What's up? You've been so out of character today. Are you sick?'

The dark skinned girl shook her head and swallowed.

'I'm all right. It's just…' she hesitated, wondering how to put it. 'It's just that time of the month and all.' She replied turning pink.

Cilan scratched the back off his neck. He seemed more embarrassed than Iris.

'O-oh. Okay.' He stuttered. 'If you need anything, you can ask me. I can make you this special drink I used to make it for my mum when she was that kind of pain.' He added before smiling.

Iris briefly placed her head on his shoulder.

'T-thanks, Cilan.' She mumbled. 'That's sweet.' Iris added.

Cilan took her hand and squeezed it. There was an awkward silence for a moment. After a minute, Iris decided to break it.

'Um… Cilan?' she asked the connoisseur.

The green haired teen cringed.

'Uh… yes?' he asked.

'How… how long were you standing there? You know, behind the tree.' She asked.

Cilan let you of her hand and scratched the back of his neck once again.

'Um… not that long.' He replied vaguely.

'How long exactly?' she blushed. 'Did you hear what I was saying?'

Cilan looked down and turned bright red.

'Um… no?' he replied, a hint of question in his voice.

Iris sighed.

'Cilan… Tell me the truth.' She demanded.

The connoisseur began playing with his bow nervously.

'Uh I guess I heard a little of what you were saying.'

Iris gulped.

'How much, Cilan?' she asked, attempting to stay calm.

Cilan stopped playing with his bow and moved on to his tufty green hair.

'M-most of it.' He admitted.

'CILAN! WILL YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY?!' she yelled at her friend.

Cilan winced at her loud outburst.

'Alright I heard everything.' He admitted, not looking her in the eye.

Iris sighed.

'At last.' She replied, resting her head on her knees.

Cilan gulped before nervously sidling up to her.

'Um Iris?' he asked. 'I don't agree with what you said.'

The girl looked up at him.

'What do you mean?' she asked, confused.

Cilan licked his lips.

'I uh think that your beautiful. Much more so than Elesa or Skyla…' he hesitated. 'And you got the other thing completely wrong, Iris. Because I want you, ever so much.' He told her, finally looking into her eyes.

Iris turned very red indeed.

'You mean it?' she smiled.

Cilan nodded so hard his tuft waved about.

'A gentleman never lies.' He waggled his finger and her.

Iris grinned mischievously.

'I suppose a gentleman isn't supposed to listen into girls conversations either?' she asked.

Cilan turned as red as a strawberry.

'Well…' he began nervously.

Iris took hold of his hand.

'Forget it. I forgive you.' She reassured him.

Cilan smiled.

'Really?' he asked, his face moving closer to Iris's.

Iris leaned in closer too. So close that their noses were touching.

'Really.' She confirmed before gently pressing her lips to his. They broke apart after only a few seconds.

'Um Iris?' Cilan asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Iris looked up at him.

'Yes, Cilan?' she asked, snuggling into his neck.

Cilan smiled.

'I just wanted to let you know that you're cute when you're mad.'

Iris blushed and took Cilan's chin with her fingers.

Suddenly Ash came bursting into the scene, just before Iris could reply.

'I'm so sorry, Cilan! I kinda set fire to you favourite frying pan…' he trailed of once he heard the girl speak.

'And I'd like to tell you that you're always cute.'

'_Gross_.' Ash thought to himself.

The teen boy believed the scene couldn't get more gross, when both his friends leaned in for a kiss.

'Ew!' he squealed, dropping to the floor. 'Oh Arceus! That's totally vile!' he said as he rolled around, clutching his stomach and pretended to vomit.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Did you like it? As much as I did enjoy writing that ending, I think I prefer the first, cute and simple one :) Probably will see you soon for more one shots.**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


End file.
